


You have a KID?

by BreyaBee



Series: Fluffy Family Fun [1]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Law and Order
Genre: Cute, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Mike, Kidfic, Mpreg, Multi, Time Skips, mentions of mpreg, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreyaBee/pseuds/BreyaBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan gets the surprise of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have a KID?

**Author's Note:**

> Start of a series????
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ....Maybe

Megan glanced up from the computer screen. Her partner was currently bent over the stack of files overflowing his desk. She had gotten hers done a while ago. Straightening, she shook her head. He had been staring at the same one for over an hour. That couldn't have been-

"DADDY!" 

The shriek tore through the precinct. 

Mike's head went up and cracked a wide smile for the first time that day. He pushed himself up. And just about was knocked over by a blur of blue and black. It clung to him like a leech, giggling hysterically.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked, sitting down with the little girl still in his arms. "Why aren't you at home, huh?"

The five year old giggled.

A warm voice eased into the conversation. "She just finished school." The man looked amused. "Wanted to take a detour." Mike nodded. Then he turned to the girl.

"I'll see if the captain can spare a few, alright? We'll get ice cream," he teased. Before winking at the man and standing up. The girl was perched on his hip, grinning and looking like she was on top of the world.

It got a few odd looks; Mike being so happy. So calm.

"You didn't know he had a kid?" the older man mused, sinking into the chair Mike had vacated. "I suppose that's his way of protecting her."

Megan blinked. The awfully familiar face grinned back. Cologne -not the bad kind- invaded the air. "You're- you're Lennie Briscoe!" she blurted. And felt her face heat up. "Sorry," was mumbled. 

Shaking his head, Lennie checked Mike's location. Still in the captain's office -bribing the rest of the day off with his daughter. She was adorable. "Yeah." Distracted by watching the man get time with his little girl.

"Why are you...." Megan trailed off. "Are you two-?"

"We're married." Soft enough that only she heard it. "Ever since we were partners. Longer than any other of my marriages, honestly."

"He's good with her."

"Who? Rosemary? Of course, he's her daddy."

"Like, adopted father?"

Lennie stared at her in disbelief. Then shook his head. "You don't know?"

"No?" she hesitantly responded. "What?"

"Men can reproduce, detective. All of them."

It stunned Megan into silence. Realization of what he was saying struck her. "You mean he-?"

"Gave birth to our daughter? Yes. It is our daughter, after all."

Mike made his way back over with a big grin. That told them he won the argument. "See ya tomorrow, Wheeler."

And with that he pulled on his coat, picked up his daughter, and ushered his husband out.


End file.
